<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Progression by ArchitectOfTheStars (AdaEinar)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999986">Progression</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaEinar/pseuds/ArchitectOfTheStars'>ArchitectOfTheStars (AdaEinar)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plance Fics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antisocial Pidge, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dating, Denial, Developing Relationship, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Flirting Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Flustered Lance (Voltron), I swear these are really drabbles, Idiots in Love, Jealous Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith SEES, Keith is probably asexual, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, POV Keith (Voltron), Pidge you need to eat, Pidge | Katie Holt in Dresses, Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Smug Keith (Voltron), ao3 just counts strangely, apparently ao3 and microsoft word count words differently, can't believe I almost forgot to tag that, it was 800 words--not 788--when my computer counted it, subversive use of the classic italicized "oh"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaEinar/pseuds/ArchitectOfTheStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight chronological drabbles, narrating the evolution of Lance and Pidge's relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plance Fics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Progression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I cannot tell you how hard I had it was to resist the urge to title this "Dabbles in Drabbles".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, finally decided to join us for dinner?” Lance snarked.</p><p>Pidge glared at him, but she didn’t correct him. There was nothing to correct. Katie Holt was smart enough to not protest something she knew was true.</p><p>Pidge was antisocial. She seemed to do everything in her power to dodge team meetings. So Lance tried to do everything in his power to stop her, begging and blackmailing and bullying Pidge into truly being a member of Team Voltron.</p><p>Keith wondered why he cared so much. But he wasn’t going to stop Lance—Voltron needed Pidge to play well with others.</p>
<hr/><p>Lance was flirting again. Today, with a man from Olkarion. Keith glanced away from the galaxy battle map to watch Pidge. She glowered at the blue paladin and his object of affection, her part in the strategy discussion forgotten.</p><p>She stomped over to the two of them and shoved the Olkari aside. “Could you stop flirting for <em>five seconds</em> and help us with this plan?” she snapped.</p><p>Lance raised an eyebrow. “Why, does my flirting bother you?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Pidge insisted. “But we need your help over here.” She broke eye contact, which made Keith question her first statement.</p>
<hr/><p>“That princess was totally falling for me,” Lance sighed.</p><p>Keith deferred to Pidge, who always rebutted Lance’s romantic nonsense the best. “First, she isn’t a princess, she’s the daughter of the president. Second, she was not in love with you.”</p><p>“Of course she was. I’m charming. Even you’ve fallen for me,” he winked.</p><p>Pidge opened her mouth to deny it vehemently, but the expected response never came. She stood there, frozen, confusion flashing over her face. It was rapidly replaced by embarrassment.</p><p>“Pidge?” Keith asked, wondering what was wrong.</p><p>“Y-yeah?”</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. I just . . . realized something.”</p>
<hr/><p>Keith crossed his arms and watched Pidge from the doorway. She sat on her bed, dodging his gaze.</p><p>“Pidge, why are you avoiding team meals?”</p><p>He thought she’d stopped this months ago. Lance had finally put enough pressure on her that she’d gotten into the habit of attending every meeting and meal without hesitation. Why had that changed?</p><p>“I just . . . I need to avoid Lance. Just for a while.”</p><p>“Why the quiznack would you do that?”</p><p>She shrugged, knitting her brow and frowning. “If I’m not around him, maybe my feelings will go away?”</p><p><em>Oh</em>, thought Keith.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey Keith, have you seen Pidge?”</p><p>Keith waved at the training drone and it froze, the blade inches away from his face. He stepped away, deactivating his bayard. “No. I think she’s cooking with Hunk. Why?”</p><p>Lance deflated, hiding his face. “I . . . um, nothing. Just . . . I thought she might want to play video games with me, you know? Yeah.”</p><p>He seemed embarrassed to admit it. Which was out of character for him—Lance always seemed so shamelessly eager to spend time with his friends. Why would wanting to game with Pidge make him blush?</p>
<hr/><p>Keith connected the dots a few days later.</p><p>They had to go to a reception for the Voltron Coalition—these receptions were getting frustratingly common—and Allura opted for a new, more formal dress. She managed to squeeze Pidge into a dress, too, by ignoring the younger girl’s protests and muffled shouts.</p><p>He’d expected Lance’s brain to explode when he saw the princess. Keith didn’t really understand this stuff, but he was pretty sure that tight, sheer clothing was considered more attractive than the princess’s usual garb.</p><p>But when the two women walked out, Lance had eyes only for Pidge.</p>
<hr/><p>How did the two of them keeping missing it? Even Keith could see it, and Keith was, by universal agreement, absolutely blind when it came to feelings.</p><p>But no, when Pidge blushed at Lance’s compliments, Lance dismissed it as hot weather. When Lance forgot how to speak after Pidge dropped a sarcastic pickup line, Pidge chalked it up to distraction. When the two of them woke up curled together on the couch, they insisted to the team and each other that “it’s totally a thing platonic friends do, doesn’t everyone know that?”</p><p>And those two idiots <em>just kept missing it.</em></p>
<hr/><p>New spread through the castle quickly: Lance and Pidge were together, completely and joyously of their own free will.</p><p>Everyone seemed surprised, and they were even more surprised when Keith admitted it hadn’t blindsided him at all. Maybe he <em>wasn’t</em> the most oblivious one on board. Or maybe he’d just been there at the right moments to observe the progression of their relationship.</p><p>Whatever the reason, Keith saw it coming, and he planned to brag about that fact until Pidge and Lance either broke up or got married.</p><p>And Keith was almost positive it was going to be the latter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry I don't have something more conventionally "romantic" for today, but I'm not very good at conventionally romantic, and everything else I'm working on is even less romantic or has multiple chapters.</p><p>This was a really, <em>really</em> fun writing challenge. I used to dislike drabbles, until I realized just how short one hundred words is. Writers who can pull off a single drabble well are geniuses (no, seriously). Since I am not a genius, I took the easy way out and wrote eight drabbles instead of one. But even that was difficult! I had to think through every word, rearrange and rewrite sentences to change the word count by tiny amounts, and I was essentially trying to say something meaningful with the number of words I usually put into two paragraphs.</p><p>Now I kind of want to start a chapter fic of platonic Team Voltron drabbles and nothing else. Maybe I can title <em>that</em> "Dabbles in Drabbles".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>